


AOT Drabble - Levi/Eren - Sleep Brat.

by archangelimpalababy



Series: Aot Drabbles [1]
Category: Attack on Titan, aot, snk - Fandom
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Fluff, Levi just doesnt give a damn, M/M, Sleepy Eren, cus its really fluffy, k bye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelimpalababy/pseuds/archangelimpalababy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren mumbled something unintelligible and sighed.</p>
<p>"Go to sleep brat." Levi muttered fondly, before looking back to his book.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AOT Drabble - Levi/Eren - Sleep Brat.

In Levi's mind, Eren was many things, brave? Sure, rash? Definitely, ~~Hot? yes.~~ But clumsy? Not really, the brat was actually quite agile. (Not that Levi would ever admit it out loud.)

So when Eren stumbled into their shared quarters, bumped into a table, fell over a rug and flopped onto the bed, groaning slightly, Levi got a little concerned.

"What did shitty glasses do to you this time?" Levi asked, not moving, book still by his face.

Eren just groaned again and shuffled upwards until Levi moved his arm, letting Eren shuffle into his side.

Levi lowered his arm onto Eren's back, rubbing it lightly.

Eren mumbled something unintelligible and sighed.

"Go to sleep brat." Levi muttered fondly, before looking back to his book.


End file.
